User blog:TheWarrior29/Godzilla Q
Facebook Q&A with Director Gareth Edwards - May 4, 2014 From Facebook fan Ryan Tesone: Gareth, when will you decide if you want to make a sequel? It all depends on when you guys go see the film (whether it's a hit), so get out there May 16th! From Facebook fan Roy Amar: 'Why should we view this movie in 3D? from wikipedia: "Seamus McGarvey (the film's cinematographer) himself decided to shoot the film if it were only 2D, as he dislikes working with 3D filming equipment and the experience of watching 3D films in theatres." in other words... please tell us more about the process of 3D post conversion used this time around. (Pacific Rim's conversion still looked amazing)' We put a lot of effort into the 3D. Initially, I was skeptical as I wanted to make the best 2D film possible, but by the end of of the process, I think some of the shots looked the best they could in 3D, and so it would be a shame to miss those... go see it in 3D if you get the chance. From Facebook fan 'AdamCarebear Dennany:' 'Atomic Breath? Yes? No?' You'll have to see the movie... From Facebook fan 'Richard Nahamko:' What is the height of your Godzilla? 350 feet. From Facebook fan 'Teddy Pryor:' If you could give any advice to aspiring directors what would it be? Never give up, and make a film that you want to see. From Facebook fan 'Jeff Holleran:' What was the most difficult part of settling on the new Godzilla's overall look? Trying to find a strong silhouette from all angles was like solving a Rubik's Cube. From Facebook fan 'Ashby Proctor:' Gareth, which is your favorite film of the Godzilla franchise, excluding your own film? The 1954 classic, but also Destroy All Monsters. From Facebook fan 'Kiroo Elia:' Gareth, what's the difference between this movie and the other Godzilla movies ?! except the visual effects. thanks. I'd say there's probably a lot more suspense, and we tried to create characters that you can relate to that feel real. We were harkening back to the style of filmmaking that we grew up with in the '80s like those early Spielberg films where an everyday person is thrown into extraordinary situations. From Facebook fan 'Josh Loper:' Were did u get the name MUTO from? It stands for Massive Unidentified Terrestrial Organism. It's basically the UFO of monsters. From Facebook fan 'Milan Gregory R:' godzilla and screen time? 2 hours. From Facebook fan 'Marcy Hartwick:' Did you include the song Godzilla by Blue Oyster Cult? His roar is actually that song played backwards really slowly. From Facebook fan 'Michael C Swithers:' Gareth its my understanding you previewed the movie for reps from Toho. What was their response? Were they pleased with your efforts? I wasn't there in person, but I was told that they were thrilled and felt excited that there was finally a Godzilla movie for adults as well as for kids. From Facebook fan 'Joseph Vagasky:' Will Godzilla have a decent amount of screen time? You'll get to see him in all his glory for sure. From Facebook fan 'Jonathan Collett:' I really want to know if Godzilla's theme song or any of the Akira Ifukube masterpieces will be in the film. No, but Alexandre Desplat has done an amazing job with the score that has all the same qualities as those classics. I think if you like Ifukube's work, you'll love what Alexandre has done. From Facebook fan Vijay Jayant: Gareth,when I see behind the scenes footage of you directing, I see so much passion and dedication. What would you say are your top '5 favorite films of all time?Star Wars, Close Encounters, Apocalypse Now, Baraka, and Reservoir Dogs.'' '''From Facebook fan Edgar Bravo: Which Toho monster besides Godzilla would 'you like to see to be realistic in the sequel film?' If I told you that, it would spoil all the fun... From Facebook fan Andy Vazquez: Gareth, were there any funny moments while u made the Godzilla movie? Every single take with Bryan Cranston. He loves to mess around in between shots. From Facebook fan 'David Jeremy Palacios:' Mr. Edwards, what was the hardest part of making this movie and what was the best part of making this movie? The hardest part by far was filming. The best part was in development when we were storyboarding and could do anything we'd like. From Facebook fan 'John Cook:' Are you still part of the monsters sequel_ if so do you when monsters dark continent coming out I believe they've nearly finished it. I'm looking forward to seeing it. From Facebook fan Victor Lopez: How long you took to make this awesome movie? I got the call 3.5 years ago, but it's been 2 solid years since we had the green light. From Facebook fan Richard Gonzalez:' Wouldn't Godzilla be attracted by red flares? Just like the T-rex in jurassic park?' Not when he's on a mission to get something (don't want to ruin it for you). From Facebook fan Joe Hostage: Gareth, are you doing a complete director's cut version after the theatrical release? There will be deleted scenes on the Blu-ray and DVD. Category:Blog posts